


Get The Kid A Prize

by gilligankane



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a silent pause before Doris screeches we're not together at the same time Blake lets out a small shriek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Kid A Prize

She needs to keep her daughter on a leash.

She needs to keep her daughter on a leash, because Emma has this nasty habit of running off or running in, clearly on her own agenda and one of these days – Olivia shakes her head – one of these days, Emma is going to run into something that she won’t like.

That, or she’ll just take over the world.

She doesn’t like the sound of  _either_  of those; at least, not until Emma is ten, at the earliest.

She turns around for a second and Emma is at the park with Remy.

Or she blinks and Emma is dressed to the nines, preaching about her father’s innocence.

Then there’s when she looks down and Emma is standing behind her, asking why she isn’t holding hands with Natalia.

Her daughter is sneaky and snarky and always showing up where she isn’t supposed to.

Like the spa. And the courtroom.

She put it on her mental to-do list  _ages_  ago: get Emma a leash.

Because every time she leans in to kiss Natalia –  _wherever_  they are – Emma comes barreling through screaming about ice cream or ducks or seeing Rafe and it’s getting pretty old. Every time she goes to run one finger down Natalia’s jaw line, Emma come hustling in through the door asking for ice cream or puppies or money to save the starving people of some third-world country. Every time she opens her mouth to say  _I love you_  to Natalia, Emma comes shoving through worried about getting a bad seat on the couch or not getting enough whip cream on her hot chocolate.

Her kid is cramping her style.

But right now, with Emma tangled in her arms and Natalia pressed against her back and her shoulder’s squared in the doorway of Doris’s office, she can’t help but thank _whoever_  for her daughter’s uncanny timing.

She gives a low whistle.

“Well, this is,” she chooses her words carefully, ignoring Natalia’s fingers digging into her ribcage painfully. “Interesting,” she settles with.

Doris glares, but the effect is lost as the Mayor tries to untangle her arms from her half-removed shirt sleeves. At least Blake has the decency to look  _somewhat_  embarrassed.

“Blake?”Natalia asks, for the  _seventh_  time since they opened the door without knocking, like she can’t wrap her mind around the idea of Doris Wolfe and Blake Marler.

Which, if she’s honest, Olivia is having a hard time doing for herself.

“Oh,  _Christ_ ,” Doris swears, still caught up in her shirt.

No one moves to help her, but Emma swings excitedly in Olivia’s arms, like this is something she sees everyday: the  _Mayor_  and the town gossip, half-naked and headed somewhere Olivia hasn’t been yet.

“Are you going to just stand there?” Doris asks, words mumbled by the fabric of her shirt and coming out sounding like a gruff sigh. “ _Christ_  Blake, help me.”

Blake smiles sheepishly and moves slightly, her small hands working the shirt back down the Mayor’s body without much fuss and Olivia can tell, when Doris gets a good look around the room, that the woman is wishing she had stayed tangled up.

Natalia pokes her from behind again and Olivia can feel the woman pulling back to say  _Blake_  one more time but she’s  _so_  tired of hearing it that she jumps in first.

“So. This been going on long?”

She thinks she hears Doris mumble  _all of five minutes before you came waltzing in_ , but she’s not sure.

Blake shakes her head. “This isn’t, I mean I’m not, I, uh…”

Doris frowns. “Breathe, Blake. Just breathe.”

Blake breathes, albeit a little shakily and Olivia grins even wider and Natalia jabs her in the side again.

“Quit it,” she hisses but Natalia prods her again. Olivia tries to ignore her and focus her attention on the fun-fest her daughter got them into. “Can I, for one, just say that I  _never_ saw this coming? I mean, Doris, I know all about you, and hats and whatever, but  _Blake_?”

Olivia pauses. “I thought you were getting together with Frank?”

To her credit, Blake pales considerably. “God, _no_ ” she spits out, like the idea tastes bad in her mouth. Natalia frowns behind and Emma giggles. “I mean, he’s great and all and he’s a sweet guy and he might have floppy hair and all,” Blake rants. “But he’s one of the good guys with the best intentions and…”

“Cut it out,” both Doris and Natalia almost shout simultaneously.

Olivia’s smile keeps getting wider.

“Let’s not play the ‘pity Frank’ game again,” Doris mumbles as an excuse. Blake nods mindlessly over and over again.

They stand at a stalemate: Natalia and Olivia and Emma in the doorway and Doris slouching in her chair and Blake wringing her hands in the corner before Natalia straightens behind her and she can  _hear_  her smile.

“Well, since you two are, you know, how about we all grab lunch.”

There’s a silent pause before Doris screeches  _we’re not together_  at the same time Blake lets out a small shriek.

“Uh…” Natalia starts.

“We’re  _not_  together, alright Rivera?” Doris says fiercely.

“Hey!” Olivia protests, and the glare on Doris’s face softens. “Watch it,” Olivia grumbles.

“We’re not together,” Doris repeats and now  _Blake_  looks offended.

“I just had my tongue down your throat!” she protests.

Doris quirks an eyebrow and Olivia resists the urge to cover Emma’s eyes and ears and settle down into a seat at the same time. It looks like this might be a good show. Natalia’s hand slides across her hip bone and hooks a finger into her belt loop, like the other woman can read her mind, keeping her in place.

“Yeah, and? Nothing happened Blake,” she says with a pointed look at a smiling, giggling Emma. “It was just kissing.”

“ _Just_  kissing? Are you kidding me? Your hands were-” and now Olivia  _does_  clamp her hands down on Emma’s ears, who leans forward away from the grasp so quickly that Natalia has to wrap an arm around Olivia’s midsection, pulling the air out of Olivia’s lungs quickly, to keep them upright.

Blake stops and gives them a look that clearly says  _if you’re going to be a nuisance, please leave_.

“Well, it’s over now,” Doris says resolutely, standing up from behind her desk and straightening her blazer that Olivia didn’t see her slip back on. “So if you all could see your way out of my office, it’d be appreciated.”

“ _It’d be appreciated_?” Blake squeals. “ _It’d be appreciated_?”

Doris almost shrinks back into her chair.

Olivia’s smile keeps growing and she can feel the muscles in her face pulling.

“I’ll, I’ll,” Blake mutters, taking a step forward. “I’ll show you appreciated.”

Natalia squeaks from behind her as Blake launches herself at Doris, pushing them up onto the edge of the desk with a force Olivia had never seen before, hands wrapping around the lapels of Doris’s blazer.

Doris hums and smiles.

Olivia shakes her head and turns, scooping her daughter into her arms and smiles at Natalia whose jaw is almost on the floor.

“We’ll ask her if she wants ice cream some other day Jellybean,” she tells Emma when the little girl goes to protest. “Doris is busy right now.”

She leans forward and presses a fleeting kiss to Natalia’s stunned face, right at the edge of her mouth and it seems to shake the other woman out of her stupor, because she jolts forward and pulls Doris’s office door shut so hard it rattles.

“Doris has  _some_  modesty,” Natalia whispers hotly as they head for the exit. She raises her voice. “So, Em, how about that ice cream?”

“Does Doris like girls like you like Mommy?”

Olivia has to hold in the laugh rumbling in her stomach to nod. “Yeah, Doris sure likes girls alright.”

Natalia elbows her in the side, but grins. “Let’s go see if Buzz has got any new ice cream topping, alright?” Emma runs from the entryway into Company and Natalia sighs. “Did you see that coming?”

“Doris and Blake?”

Natalia stares at her like she’s stupid. “Yeah, Doris and Blake,” she says slowly.

Olivia thinks about it and shrugs. “I guess it makes sense. ‘Sides,” Olivia grins. “I don’t care  _who_  Doris gets her claws into, as long as doesn’t come anywhere near  _you_.”

“You’re such a barbarian sometimes,” Natalia grumbles with a smile. “I can’t believe-”

“What? Doris and Blake?” Olivia interrupts.

Natalia shakes her head. “No. I can’t believe  _Emma_  caught them. We need to sit her down and talk to her about  _knocking_.”

“For  _all_  of our sakes,” Olivia mumbles, smiling when Natalia frowns a little. “ _But_ ,” she continues. “Her little habit of breaking and entering and sneaking away  _do_  come in handy sometimes. I mean, next time we need something done, we’ll just remind Doris that Blake is still looking for a good time and…”

She trails off when Natalia’s frown grows deeper. “Or, not,” she finishes lamely.

Secretly though, she’s plotting in her head the way that Emma’s  _talent_  can be used for good. Maybe something about Frank and Rafe, she thinks silently.

Through the window, Emma smiles at her and Olivia thinks she can see a little evil twinkle in the corner of her mouth.

So maybe the leash can wait.

But Emma still can’t take over the world until she’s ten.


End file.
